Almost everyone has experienced instances when it is difficult to think of a topic for a conversation, or when a conversation lags due to inattention, or other issues that arise during conversations. This is especially difficult for people who have attentional challenges or cognitive impairments. With an aging population, a growing number of people will have some level of cognitive impairment. Conversational assistance may help preserve social and professional relationships for people with attentional or cognitive impairments due to a range of biological and lifestyle factors (e.g., ADHD, sleep deprivation, distraction, stress etc. as well as age related cognitive impairment).